The Million Dollar Date
by Shuturgal
Summary: When Katniss agrees to be the main raffle prize in a charity auction, she doesn't quite expect to receive the interest of a certain blue-eyed man, and neither does she expect to welcome the attention. AU.
1. You're a Pyromaniac

**Please remember this is AU and so no angsty Katniss as she point blank refused to be written like that. Don't kill me. For the sake of simplicity and the fact I'm not a huge fan of long winded love triangles, Gale and Katniss's relationship is purely platonic.**

**The M+ rating is for later but the whole thing is dripping in sexual tension so I apologise.**

**Though, what can you expect when the version of Peeta you are trying to write tells you ****_he _****wants to be the confident, uber suave and outrageously sexy one. He refused to be written onto paper otherwise. Katniss had no chance.**

**I do not own nor claim copyright to any part of the Hunger Games.**

"Cinna for the love of god this is a ridiculously bad idea."

The man in question pouted, which should have looked ridiculous or at least disturbingly feminine on any fully grown guy, but Cinna somehow managed to look adorable, like a kid being denied his toy.

Which in a way, he was. There was no way in hell I was going along with his suggestion. Whether or not I owed him a years' worth of favours for the work he has arranged for me, or the doors that have opened in the world just by mentioning he was a good friend.

Cinna was this decades must have designer. The things he managed to create out of a yard of fabric were extraordinary. It also helped he was probably the most beautiful man this side of New York. Mocha coloured skin and cheekbones so sharp you could probably grate cheese off the side of them meant he was never wanting for female companionship. Or male, which was lucky considering that was the gender he was more interested in.

"Please Katniss I promised Finnick I'd have a surprise for his charity auction and what would pull the big spenders in more than a date with the Girl on Fire?" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes. He was of course referring to our first season together. Four years ago, A/W 09. When a new and exciting but not well known designer paired up with me, the girl who wore her old hunting boots about town and wore her hair in a braid so often it was starting to develop a wave. The dress he created was a vision of fiery red and orange hues that, as I reached the end of the catwalk, looked as though it caught fire as I span, and was so in demand I saw it copied time and time again that autumn. The moment Balenciaga referenced it as the inspiration behind his A/W catalogue of '10, I knew Cinna had made it.

And the only reason Cinna was referencing it was because he knew how much that first walk meant to me. Damn him. Trust him to go for the weak spot.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I swear to god if some sugar daddy who is old enough to be my grandfather wins that night, I will kill you before you are able to make another dress."  
"Oh please, you love wearing my creations too much."  
"Don't be so sure! You of all people know how good I am with an arrow!"

Cinna rolled his eyes, but it was true. Upon learning I had been on the school archery team (and had indeed gone national) Cinna had urged me to use it in the '11 W/S run. I remembered that run like it was yesterday, Cinna calling out to me during rehearsals.

_"Now remember Katniss, you are unforgiving, do not spare the audience even a glance as they are beneath you and shoot the arrow at the end of the walk towards the ceiling. I'll organise for the thing to be set ablaze."  
"Cinna, I am beginning to think you are a pyromaniac."_

* * *

For those who don't know, Finnick and Annie Odair are the most influential socialite couple of Manhattan. Finnick, the most celebrated swimmer America had to offer behind Michael Phelps in his teens, consequently made his money through being the face of Adonis - the Nike of the swim world. Annie however had been relatively unknown until she appeared on the arm of the very single very eligible Mr Odair. At first dismissed as simply the latest in his string of short term squeezes (despite being the prettiest by a mile), it wasn't until an engagement ring had appeared on her left hand that people went a little crazy. They now hosted the best parties and were two of the nicest people I have ever had the privilege to meet. They were into charity work, so I wasn't surprised to hear of this massive charity auction. Neither was I surprised to see Finnick's number flash across my phone as I left Cinna's studio.

"News certainly travels fast."

"Oh don't be like that! Won't it be fun?" Finnick says and I can't help he's mocking me, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to invite all the rich, eligible bachelors... over 60 of course. Just looking after your... assets." He said this with such a sleazy tone if it had been anyone but Finnick on the line I would have hung up. I knew for a fact Annie had him wrapped round her little finger and he was head over heels devoted to her.

It was nauseatingly romantic.

I heard a screech of indignation and muffled giggling until a different voice came to the phone. "Hey Katniss what's up?" Annie's breathy tone filtered through the speaker and I had to sigh with relief at being able to converse with the sane one out of the pair.

"Tell your fiancé to calm down and remind him he's marrying you?" I spoke good naturedly.

Annie laughed, "Oh he knows."

Muffled, I could hear Finnick holler, "Damn straight, I'm marrying the most gorgeous woman in the whole of Manhattan!" Annie giggled.

"Uhm, so, when is this auction exactly?" I quickly butted in before it turned into a love fest between the two of them.

"It's this Friday Katniss. Don't worry, there are no rehearsals for you or anything, just turn up looking pretty and we'll do the rest!"

About fifteen minutes later I hung up promising to go see them soon for a catch up and groaned. Guess this ridiculously embarrassing affair was really happening. I better phone Cinna for a dress.

* * *

"Gale, can you accompany me to this stupid auction this Friday?" I was sitting in a coffee shop stirring my hot chocolate with my best friend when I asked this question. We had briefly discussed the event earlier in the day but his main response was incredulity when I told him what my role was.

_"A date with you? Why on earth would any man subject themselves to that?" He had laughed, "Guantanamo Bay should implement it as a form of torture._

He had been speaking from experience; we had tried dating for a brief spell in high school when everyone else couldn't believe we weren't. Between a disastrous date featuring a rogue stray dog who took a disliking to me, and Gale breaking his nose, we decided to forgo that particular idea for our health and safety.

"Of course Catnip, I want to go to see if there are any young eligible bachelorettes who'd care to date me. Free of charge of course, can't put a price on perfection." He winked.

I laughed, "Only because no one would pay!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Walking up to the Odairs house, I was hard pressed to see how anyone would want ever want to leave somewhere as gorgeous as this. A sprawling Victorian mansion, it could sleep about 100, and that was when you weren't sleeping on every available carpet space, which was a frequent after effect of their parties. I'm surprised I haven't developed back problems.

Ringing the bell, Gale and I stood in companionable silence, though inwardly I jittered with nerves as a million nightmare scenarios of just who might be at the other end of the bidding. I swear if some Hugh Heffner wannabe decided I was his arm candy for the night_ I'd_ just pay for the date myself. Heaven knows after the last four years working with Cinna I could probably afford it. I doubted bidding would go that high.

The solid oak door swung open with a screech.

"Katniss, Gale, good evening!" Annie smiled a welcome, looking almost ethereal in a long cream white one shouldered dress. "You are looking an absolute vision tonight Katniss! I'm guessing Cinna?" She questioned and I smiled.

"Guilty! He knows me too well for me to even question wearing anything else these days!"

Upon asking Cinna if he happened to have a creation that would be suitable for the auction, the idiot had gone into a frenzy of activity and created one from scratch. But I couldn't even pretend to be annoyed as it was the most gorgeous dress he had ever designed, _Girl on Fire_ included. Sleeveless, the corset bodice gave way to a floaty fabric that fluttered round my ankles everytime I moved. The colour was hard to define, due to the fact it started at a pale and milky blue at my bust and gradually darkened until it was a dark cobalt blue at the bottom.

"It will be the ice to your fire." He had said, laughing with a touch of hysteria since, knowing him, he will have had a grand total of 10 hours sleep in the past four days just to get it finished. When Cinna gets inspired, there is very little that can stop him and something as insignificant as sleep certainly doesn't stop him in his tracks.

"Come in, come in! The auction doesn't start for another hour so let me introduce you to some of the people we've invited!" Tucking her small hands between our arms so she stood in the middle of Gale and I, Annie swept through the hallway where we quickly stripped of our coats, realising that Mrs soon-to-be Odair was on a mission.

Upon entering the massive dining hall, one of three in the whole house, my jaw dropped. They had moved the massive oak table that normally lounged across the room and instead dotted small, ornate tables around - upon which sat canapés and flutes of champagne.  
The room was already crammed full of people, which didn't surprise me. Finnick and Annie's get togethers were the event of the season and everyone wanted on the guest list. Amongst the crowd I could even spot a few celebrity names, and despite the fact I had been moving in upper social circles for the best part of three years didn't mean there wasn't still a small part of me that screamed and wanted to run across and ask for autographs.  
"First of all let me introduce you to a very good friend of mine if I can even find her... Ah! There she is." Moving through the crowd with a skill only a hostess can pull off, Annie located and pulled across the person in question. I felt Gale shift suddenly beside me and looked up to see him transfixed. Looking back towards Annie's companion, I could kind of see why.  
"Gale, Katniss, meet Johanna Mason. Johanna - this is Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen." The woman nodded, and I couldn't help but watch Gale gulp beside me. I was enjoying his reaction. _Good, so he's found someone I can ditch him with._

Johanna was quite a small, dainty looking woman at first glance. With short brown hair that stuck out in all directions (I had no doubt this 'devil-may-care' look had taken hours to perfect with help of a stylist) that should have looked rather odd but only managed to accentuate her wide set dark eyes and elfin like looks. But when she moved I could see well used muscles ripple and flex. The girl was clearly some sporty type much like Finnick.

Exactly Gale's type. No wonder he was having a hard time breathing.

"I see she hasn't plied you up with drink yet. All in good time once the party starts hopefully, that's the only reason I'm here. That and hopefully finding someone to take me home and ply me with something else." she spoke with a lazy drawl and a wealth of easy sexuality, like she was in no rush to finish talking and she expected everyone else to hang on to every word. It was a cocky confidence I would have normally felt unsettled around. Whilst I understand that moving in a upper social circle like this would tend to make most big headed, I couldn't understand it myself. Being a small-town girl meant I thanked my lucky stars every day waking up in a warm bed surrounded by good people and even better food. It made it easier to forget those days it was hard to even get out of bed, the hunger pains were that bad.

"You up for auction too huh?"

The words were directed at me and so lost in my reverie I didn't catch them first time around, looking up to see the group giving me blank glances.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mind wandered for a moment there." I apologised, and Johanna snorted.

"I said, are you up for auction as well, Brainless?" Johanna laughed and smiled towards me to show it was in jest.

"Yes, unfortunately, still worried Finnick's sent all the oldest and nastiest men in New York with express command to bid on me just for a very elaborate joke." I rolled my eyes and Gale barked a laugh, only to cough slightly and go bright red. _He is so very awkward it's hilarious._

Johanna eyed Gale slightly before replying, "I wouldn't put it past him. What's your enticement?"

"A date with me – _The Girl on Fire!_" I did jazz hands along with sarcastically speaking the name synonymous with my own.

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere. Mine's a day's worth of training with me. You'd think they'd stop playing the Olympic card by now."

Gale choked on air and began to almost hyperventilate. Not laughing was probably the most difficult thing ever, it was so funny to watch the normally smooth talker lose his nerve. Finally, he spoke.

"Of course, you are _the_ Johanna Mason! Well done for the two golds in London."

Johanna looked him up and down, and I wasn't blind to the flash of appreciation in her eyes, "Thank you. Now I've got people to meet but hopefully see you later Brainless. And you," she spoke directly to Gale with come hither eyes and lowered her voice to a near whisper, "_I hope you bid so I can train you in a few other things._" With a smirk she slinked off and Annie murmured an apology for her behaviour before following.

Gale stared after her, "I think I'm in love."

I laughed.

* * *

After circulating for about half an hour I already felt bored. These gatherings, whilst fun, lost interest after a while. When these gatherings include people you don't know very well (and often, people you want to get to know better, or at least ask for an autograph from) you can never truly let your hair down as you can never be sure of what they will think. Or what the press will get hold of.

Turning to my current companion, the world renowned showman Caesar Flickerman, I was about to excuse myself when my eyes were drawn to a new face.

"Caesar, you know everyone do you not?" He nodded his ascent, his violet hair bobbing up and down with him, "Who on earth is that?"

He smirked. "I'm not surprised you've shown an interest in that particular piece of man candy, he seems to have a women magnet. I'm surprised you don't know him since he's constantly on the front cover of Financial Times and Wall Street Journal and whatever else those frightfully clever people read."

I gave a half smile, only partly listening. My eyes could not move from his form.

"He's rather famous about these parts. Best divorce lawyer in America would you believe. I believe they call him "Mr Payback" due to the fact he always gets the settlement. But ooh imagine what's beneath that suit."

I was imagining. Vividly. The subject of interest had just shrugged off his coat and was chatting animatedly to Finnick. He stood a little smaller than Finn, making him somewhere around 5'11 or 6'. But he made up for that tenfold with muscles that looked fit to burst out the suit. Just watching the material have to stretch as he moved made my mouth go dry. He had a full head of dirty blonde hair which, rather than seeming to be artfully shaken and hairsprayed by a team of stylists, was simply unruly. The unbidden images flashing through my head of me running my fingers through it whilst in bed did not help the increasing dampness between my legs. I wanted to clench them together, but being in a public place that would surely look weird.

It was only when he looked up and connected eyes with me that I felt a jolt of sheer primal lust. His eyes were the same colour as the mid length of my dress, an aquamarine blue so deep I felt I could fall into them. His jaw (oh god his _jaw!_) clenched, before breaking into a lazy smile my way.

"Caesar." I mutter, breaking through his asinine babble about how he would like to tie him up and see how the ever calm lawyer would react, "What. Is. His. Name?"

"Oh Miss Everdeen have you not been listening?" My eyes were still holding his clear blue gaze from across the room, "His name is Peeta Mellark."

It could have only been ten minutes later, but it felt like hours before _he _approached me. Every single one of my senses were tingling with awareness as I _felt_ him walk up behind where me and another woman were having a mindless conversation about the recent Brad Pitt movie. Which probably wasn't the smartest idea, as I was sure he was probably somewhere at this party himself.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced." His deep voice sent a tremor down my spine and I spun towards him.

God he was even more gorgeous up close. It took all my will power not to just melt to the floor.

He held out a hand, "I'm Peeta Mellark, and you are?" I shook his hand, not missing how good my hand felt in his.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Ah yes, the famous _Girl on Fire. _Finnick has mentioned you."

"All good things I hope?" I wouldn't be shocked if Finn had unconsciously managed to ruin my chances with the first guy to ever make me feel like ripping off my clothes and scream _TAKE ME _in a public place just because he had said things in jest this man may have assumed correct. It wouldn't be the first time.

"A gentleman never tells. Though I am angry with him." His voice was languid and oozed confidence. Cinna would have said his voice was the kind that could sell sand in the desert. And I would have to agree.

"Oh," my curiosity was piqued, "how so?"

"He never told me you were this beautiful." I hadn't realised, so mesmerised by him, but our hands had not disconnected and he chose that precise moment to take mine and raise it to his lips for an all too brief kiss. I closed my eyes momentarily at the feeling of his lips brushing across the skin, and wondered what they would feel like across other parts of my body.

I opened my eyes quickly after that particularly naughty thought, sure that my face was probably aflame.

"Thank you, but you must be joking." I laughed off the comment, it hitting to close to the barbs and taunts I used to receive when I was flat as a board and the only girl on the archery team. When you give the bullies THAT much, they hit the jackpot.

"I never joke about something this serious. But on another matter, what is your reasoning for being here this evening? Friends of the Odairs?"

"Yes, and they also unfortunately called in a favour. I am up for auction. One night with me." Peeta raised his eyebrows questioningly and my cheeks went red once more, "Not like that! I mean, one date. Totally PG level I swear it." _My god Katniss you really are Brainless._

Thankfully, I was saved from any further mortification when Finnick called across the room whilst tapping a glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please make your way across the hall and find a seat, the auction will be taking place shortly."

We both turned back towards each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in there?" I asked questioningly, hating how my voice let a thread of desperation show. I wasn't quite ready to let go of this fantasy yet.

"But of course, I can't very well bid from a different room can I?" His fingers brushed across my lower back and gently guided me towards the auction room. I shivered from the feather soft sensation.

"I have to make my way up to the stage. Good luck with your bidding." I spoke softly, and Peeta transferred his hand from my back to my hands again. Once more he brought my right hand to his mouth, but this time the kiss lingered.

"I will look forward to seeing you on stage, Girl on Fire." And with that he strode away, leaving me watching his _perfect _ass in his wake.

_Oh please please let him bid on me._

* * *

My hands were shaking.

This wasn't regular nerves, not like when I used to compete for the archery squad. No, with that I was at home, in my natural habitat with leaves crunching under my feet and wind whistling through my hair. Up here I was a sitting duck, a waiting target. The air was not calming, but stifling, and I felt a faint layer of sweat build up. I was sure to walk out onto that stage and look a mess. I had asked Annie to speak for me and do my introduction and start the bidding whilst I stood there. I always had dreadful nerves in front of crowds which was why I was never nominated to receive our awards in archery club, for I was sure to fall over the stairs.

Johanna was up before me and currently on stage and I missed her company. At least her calm and apathetic attitude to the whole thing had calmed me down. It was only with the crack of the mallet I jumped and listened closely.

"SOLD, one day's training with Johanna Mason to number 68 – Gale Hawthorne for $35,000!"

Despite my nerves, I couldn't help but grin. The idiot would get his chance with her then. And for $35,000… Gale was going to be eating beans out a tin for a while.

The grin was gone as I heard Annie then begin my introduction. My hands fought with each other for dominance and played idly with the sides of my dress. Panic rose up inside me.

"So, without further ado, please welcome Miss Katniss Everdeen – _The Girl on Fire_!"

Walking out on stage, the lights nearly blinded me. The crowd seemed muted as they cheered and I almost wobbled right off the platform as I stumbled my way beside Annie.

"So, who will start the bidding?" Annie spoke excitedly.

"50,000$!" shouted an over-excited middle aged, rotund man from near the back of the room. From the way his equally round companion slapped him, then stormed out, I had to bet he was married. _Please for the love of god let my suitor be better than that._

Surprisingly, the bidding increased and increased, but I still heard no word from Peeta. I couldn't seek him out under the glaring lights of the stage and the panic forced its way up my throat. Perhaps he _was _just a playboy looking for a laugh with the pathetically pure Katniss Everdeen. Maybe the attraction I felt was just fake.

And it was this panic that threatened to choke me when the bidding raised to 200,000$ from the most sickening man there. Old, with greying hair, a twisted grin, and a white rose in his lapel, I instantly felt nauseous just looking at him. There was no way I could buy myself out of this.

Resigning myself to my fate, I wished to god I had never agreed to this stupid farce.

"1 million."

A collective gasp rippled through the crowd and I searched for the owner of the voice, the panic subsiding as it registered just who that voice should, no _must_, belong to.

And there, staring back at me, was that man with the blue eyes.

**Go and review please? I have the next chapter ready and will post it on Saturday but if I can get at least ten reviews I'll have it up earlier! #dangles**

**This isn't quite what I was expecting to write and it was written rather fast as my muse insisted _I write it all down lest she have to repeat it and there was no way she was repeating her brilliance for anyone_ so it might be full of typos. On that note I am looking for a beta, anyone interested give me a PM!**


	2. Silly Personal Battles

**Wow. The response to the first chapter was absolutely overwhelming and my muse is still in a state of catatonic shock. Thank goodness she finished this chapter with me before she left. You guys are all super awesome and so here is a massive reward. The next chapter will not be as quick up, as I am slammed for the rest of this week, but I promise I'll get it up ASAP.****  
****This was originally written as a one or two shot but due to the response I am considering writing more so we'll see where that takes me! It does move fast, but with no angsty Katniss and a very assertive and suave Peeta what do you expect?**

_Oh my dear readers have I some gossip for you! The Odairs parties are always rather legendary, but last night's charity fundraiser for UNICEF was in a whole other league, not least for the drama that followed it! When I announced four days ago that Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, was to be the main prize in their charity auction, you lovely readers simply went wild if it can be judged by the numerous emails, comments, letters and even phone calls that followed! But I must apologise in advance for the sheer madness I am going to cause with this next statement._

_A certain very single, very attractive man was in attendance last night (HINT : he has the most shocking blue eyes! I'm sure you all know who I am talking about) and his arrival was almost instantly noticed by Miss Everdeen. According to a source, Mr Mellark had been asking Finnick Odair only minutes before entering about Miss Everdeen herself, showing an uncommon wealth of interest and well, when Katniss Everdeen saw him… you could have cut that sexual tension with a knife!_

_And then, during the auction itself, where the bidding was looking to be going to Mr Coriolanus Snow – the head of the UNICEF charity commission, our very own Mr Mellark snuck in and bid $1,000,000 on our lovely Miss Everdeen! (a bid that was in fact, three times more than anything else bought that night.)_

_What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall on __**that**__ Million Dollar Date…_

* * *

_"SOLD, one date with Katniss Everdeen, winner number 12 Peeta Mellark, for $1,000,000!"_

This must be a dream. _This must be a dream._

The man I was about to meet up with had paid a cool one million just to have one date with me. "Talk about romantic." Annie had swooned, "He is the nicest guy, he actually introduced me to Finnick funnily enough."

I looked at my reflection one last time in the mirror. Cinna had come over earlier to hand me and help dress me in his latest creation. It was probably his most simple on the hanger, but on it was the ultimate come-hither dress. Body hugging and black, it fell to mid-thigh with a provocative slit up the back and a v shaped collar. On first look it was rather plain but as you moved it came alive with mesh panels all down the side. It was just the right side of decent and whilst I initially felt uncomfortable wearing such a provocative dress, I could not deny how simply sexy it made me feel.

_"Does this not just scream I'm easy?" I muttered whilst trying it on.__  
__Cinna stared at me, "Katniss, if Peeta Mellark wants you, you are going to take that offering like the gods handed it to you themselves. If he was gay I would have already bought a one-way ticket to that ride."__  
__"Cinna don't be crass!"  
_  
I heard the gravel crunch as a car pulled up outside, and my heart pounded in time to the footsteps that slowly made their way up to the doorway. Despite the fact I had been waiting for it, when the bell rang I couldn't help a sharp gasp of surprise. I swung the front door open apprehensively and almost fainted at the sheer sight of him.

Thankfully, the surprise wasn't entirely one sided. The normally suave and composed Mr Mellark appeared to have to been struck speechless, and when his jaw clenched I really had to resist the urge to just drag him into my house and have my way with him. His eyes flashed with a shot of desire and I suddenly felt at ease. This thing, whatever it was, was definitely not one sided. He felt it just as strongly as I did.

"Katniss, I don't know if I can take you out in that and be able to handle the legion of men who will stare at you without punching them." He spoke low and deep, his voice sending a tremor down my spine and a rush of heat to my core.

I smiled, a coy smile which old Katniss was definitely not familiar with. But something about this evening, this man, and this dress had smothered old, nervous Katniss and morphed into something resembling Miss Johanna Mason herself.

"You are not too bad yourself, Mr Mellark."

"Please. Call me Peeta, Mr Mellark was my father. Shall we?" He presented his hand, which I gladly took, and led me to a black Mercedes purring at the bottom of my drive.

I was pleasantly surprised when, at the last second, he smoothly stepped ahead of me and opened the back door. Chivalry is not dead after all, I thought to myself. Shutting it behind me, he clambered in the other side and asked the driver to move off. "So should I ask where you are planning to take me?" He looked towards me and offered me a small, mischievous grin.

"I was actually hoping it could be a surprise."

"I look forward to it then." I fiddled with my hands in my lap, "I hope I prove to be company entertaining enough for your money Peeta." I nervously confessed, New Katniss disappearing in face of the same panic I had felt when I thought he was not bidding on me at the auction.  
As the shakes began in my hands, he quickly covered them with his own and leant forward to whisper in my ear.  
"Katniss, you are worth that money a million times over and I would have gladly kept bidding until my money was drained dry, never doubt that."

* * *

When we arrived at our destination I was nearly asleep. Being a slight insomniac meant that a good night's sleep to me was perhaps two or three hours if I was lucky. All too often I would awaken screaming in an empty house as I remembered the bitter and bad memories of my youth. Of being too proud to beg but not proud enough to seek help. It wasn't long before I figured it was easier just to forgo sleep and replace that down time with energy drinks.  
But sitting in the back of a warm and luxurious car, wrapped in Peeta's strong arms had lulled me into a near state of sleep. It was only when as we stopped that I was startled out of my reverie and immediately felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I've been terrible company."

Peeta looked down at me with a gentle smile that once again made me weak at the knees.

"Don't worry about it, you seemed tired. At least now you can hopefully enjoy the night properly."

Peeta stepped out and once again walked round to open my door for me, holding out a hand to help me out.

As I did so, he slipped his arm round my waist and pulled me close. Any other man to have done this on a first date I would have probably wriggled out of their clutches, but with Peeta and the circumstances of our date it merely sent a vicarious little thrill through my heart and made me lean in to the contact.  
"I've changed my mind; I definitely can't have you out in public in that dress." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You are ridiculous. So where are we exactly?" I looked about me before figuring out exactly where we were headed. Straight ahead of us stood two massive glass doors that looked big enough to open a portal to another world. To the side of the intimidating building stood a doorman, complete with a top hat, ready to welcome us in with an easy smile and polite conversation. The reason I knew it was our destination, was for the lettering above the doorway that said, in bold print, MELLARKS.

"I know it's probably very cheeky and you probably think I'm a tool for bringing you to one of my own restaurants for dinner, but I can say honestly with my hand on my heart you won't find a better chef. Milane is the best I've ever employed and I would love for you to try it but we can obviously go somewhere else if you'd like." The man of never ending confidence seemed nervous, and I was nearly struck dumb that he was nervous about impressing me, the girl who would have happily sat all night with him in Greasy Sae's, my local fast food diner.

But it was then that I realised where I had seen his surname. MELLARKS was the food version of a Hermes bag. To have a reservation was highly sought after, near impossible to gain, and practically coveted. The cloud of lust that I had been under during the auction meant I hadn't made the connection sooner, but it made perfect sense.

"Peeta I would absolutely love to." I said with genuine enthusiasm and the relief that passed across his face made me melt for the amazing man who had fretted about my reaction to his decision. He removed my hand from my waist but before I even had time to miss the warmth he fit my left hand into the crook of his right arm.

"Good evening Mr Mellark!" The doorman practically beamed.  
"Good evening Thom! How are the children?"

"Wonderful, thank you sir. Michael has your favourite table ready for you if I can take you and your lady's coats? He questioned as he led us in. But the moment he did I was struck dumb. It was exquisite. The decor was very simple yet elegant with a white and black theme. Once you passed through the front, where a bar sat in a separate room, the restaurant was situated in a massive open room, with two wrought iron staircases at the back leading to two separate and private dining areas. The floor was ivory white marble whilst the tables were scattered across the main hall, the legs carved into shapes of animals and flowers. Each was different and I could probably spend a week just looking at the various different parts of the woodwork.

To the left of the hall the chefs worked in full view of the restaurant, flashes of fire and swift, educated movements reminding the patrons that food was not only a necessity, but a fine art and even finer experience.

**(A/N: MELLARKS is based on The Wolseley, a café/restaurant in London in my head. This description is mainly from memory with a little flair thrown in. If you are ever in London I recommend you give it a try, you will NOT be disappointed.)**

"Good evening Mr Mellark. And welcome to the lovely Miss Everdeen, I hope you enjoy your evening here at MELLARKS. If you follow me through I can show you to your table."

"Good evening Michael and that would be wonderful." Peeta spoke in hushed tones after helping me off with my coat, a helpful gesture considering I was still wrapped up in the beauty of the place.

The maître-d escorted us to our table up in the private dining area. As we walked through the restaurant I couldn't help but notice with a smug smile that nearly everyone woman's eyes immediately swivelled to Peeta's fine form. Whilst he was probably not as "pretty boy" attractive as Finnick, the way he carried himself confidently and the lazy grin he possessed along with THE jaw _(yes, in my head it had a name)_ meant he was probably never lacking for female company. A fact I acknowledged with more than a sting of possessiveness.

But I couldn't blame them, still watching Peeta as he stepped in front to hold out my chair. His ass was so rock hard I could probably chip a tooth on it.  
"Katniss?"

Startled out of my indecent thoughts, I saw both Michael and Peeta looking at me curiously as Peeta held out the chair expectantly. Cheeks aflame, I jumped into it and murmured an apology.

"So sorry, I am just mesmerised by this place! It's wonderful Peeta!"

I wasn't lying; it truly was magnificent, just omitting what it was that actually had me mesmerised..

Peeta shot me a happy smile and I had to take a minute to remember that breathing was actually necessary to function, "Thank you Katniss, this was the original so it is truly a labour of love. Michael, could you bring us a bottle of the Dom Perignon?"

"Of course sir." Michael nodded and swept away from the table.

We took our seats across from one another; Peeta's face lit up by the ornate candle perched on the middle of the table. I relaxed back against the chair, smiling widely.

"So what's the story with this place exactly?" I questioned, "And I don't want the New York Times approved answer."

Peeta chuckled, "It's not really all that exciting. Upon graduating high school I was accepted to Brown for Law. Unfortunately halfway through my first semester my father passed away, robbing me not only of a role model but also taking away my financial support and therefore my ability to attend. It was only after a three month court battle it turned out my mother had hidden the existing will turning over all his estate to me. He had left me a reasonable sum of money and this place." Peeta looked around at the restaurant and I could see the pride and passion he had, "I had the choice of selling it and using the money to ensure financial security during my study at Brown, or keeping it. I made the arguably foolish and undoubtedly romantic decision of keeping it and sinking my inheritance into it. It was tough, but this old place has proved more than worth it."

I was disbelieving. How could he say that story was not exciting? And how could he even begin to put himself down after facing everything he had and managing to come away one of biggest success stories in North America? "Peeta, how could you sell yourself short? To create this," I waved at my surroundings, "From merely a dream is phenomenal. You should be more proud of yourself. But I spoke to someone yesterday who said you were a divorce lawyer?"

He smiled, though I saw a moment of inner turmoil flit across his face, "Yes, when Mellarks began making money I went back to Brown. The law work, if I'm honest, is a silly personal battle and it's why I employ Beetee - who manages this place full time now." His eyes flashed with something bitter and angry and at that point I realised there was more to Peeta Mellark than a good suit.

Before I could ask, Michael came back across to us, presenting Peeta with the bottle of rose.

"Katniss, would you care to try it?" he gestured across to me, a small intimate smile gracing his lips. I nodded my affirmation and Michael swiftly poured the slightest bit of the liquid into my glass. Slightly aware of what was expected of me as I tasted the wine, I looked towards Peeta to give him my verdict.

"It's perfect."

"Well then pour away."

When Michael melted into the background, I leaned forward and dared to ask the question, "What do you mean personal battle, Peeta?"  
Silence briefly ensued and I began to panic. Was I overstepping the line? He had paid a million dollars for one night. Maybe that's all he wanted, I thought with a sinking feeling, _one night_. I had to push back my brain's excited and hysterical production of a thousand nights with this man and still not getting enough of him.

"I'm sorry Katniss, it's not easy for me to talk about." I clenched my hands under the table, waiting for the shutters to come down and to be steered away from this particular conversation, "But if you want to know, I will tell you, I couldn't deny you anything." I glanced up and my gaze tangled with his. _How on earth could anyone's eyes be that blue?_ Seriously, it should be a health and safety violation. The damage it was doing to my heart rate was certainly worth mentioning.

"My mother would never win mum of the year, let's just make that clear. I was subjected to a deeply unhappy relationship between her and my father as were my two brothers with no way out. My dad did try, of course, on occasion, to leave her but never seemed to have the willpower. It is my job to give the person who is unhappy the willpower to leave and make sure as little collateral damage is received in the process." A muscle leapt in his jaw and I couldn't even stop the knee jerk reaction to lean forward and run my hand over it. He leaned into the touch and my pulse hammered away in a staccato beat.

"Oh Peeta." I whispered. How could this wonderful, sexy and honourable man not be already tied down to some like-minded, charity giving, altruistic, beautiful woman? He waved away my empathy with smile I had no doubt was rehearsed for dealing with this very conversation, but I would not push him.

"But enough about me. I'm incredibly boring. Tell me about yourself."

I reluctantly leaned back and removed my hand from his face, instantly missing the contact. "There isn't all that much to tell, I don't lead an exciting life. A lot of people seem to think that modelling is an exceptionally easy gig but between flying off to wherever the designer takes you on a whim and dealing with exceptionally self-absorbed people who believe everyone else's role is to praise them, I fail to see it. That's why I only work with Cinna now, aside from the fact he makes the most beautiful clothing, is that he is the least ego-centric of the lot."

Peeta laughed, deep and husky and the sound twisted up my insides, "Have you always wanted to be a model then? Finnick told me you used to compete in archery on a national level."

"Ah, so Finnick didn't badmouth me at all?" Peeta shook his head, "That's surprising, he normally likes to make my life difficult. I'd have thought ruining a date with the most gorgeous man I've ever met would be right up his street."

Peeta cocked his head and grinned, "Most gorgeous?" I blushed upon realising exactly what I had said and groaned.  
"Oh my god, I swear I'm not normally this bad. I blame the wine."

Peeta leaned forward till we were almost nose to nose. "Well I'm glad my feelings are reciprocated." He spoke in a low whisper, and my spine tingled.

After that it was very hard to concentrate on anything but him. The food was exquisite, though I'd be hard pressed to remember what exactly it was I was eating, as the chemistry crackling across the table was all consuming. On more than one occasion I had to ask Michael to repeat the question, and judging by Peeta's smouldering gaze, he knew exactly why I was distracted.

_It is ridiculous to be this attracted to someone Katniss_, I mentally reprimanded myself. It wasn't just physical anymore though. As we spoke I realised I had an urgent desire to know exactly who this man was and then claim him as mine.

By the time dessert came around, I was so on edge that the mere clinking of wine glasses made me jump with a start. Peeta noticed this, and reached across to touch my hand.

"Katniss are you alright?" His concern was sweet, but unwarranted unless he planned on jumping me over the table. At this point, I feared that was the only plan of action to rid me of this deep-seated lust which refused to go away.

"Am I boring you? We can leave if you like." Peeta looked towards me, still holding my hand, and I felt horrible for making him think that I wasn't enjoying the evening. _Damn you, sexual frustration._

"No Peeta please believe me it is not that. It's not that at all. It's just..." I paused, flailing the arm currently unattached to his and wished I could go back to channelling Johanna Mason, "I'm finding it very hard to concentrate on anything but you." _Oh great Katniss you should actually just stop talking you idiot, way to be blunt._

Peeta's eyes lit up with something that looked quite a lot like desire and said six words in a husky whisper that made me melt.  
"Want me to get the bill?"

**Ehehehe. I'm cruel for leaving it there. But tell me what you think! THIS HAS NO BETA AS OF YET SO ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.**

**I had this written up and ready to go wednesday night but then I started reading it back and just HAD to make revisions to it so I'm not sure if I am entirely happy with it. Peeta repeatedly talking in my ear saying how he better come across one smooth bastard or he'll never talk to me again doesn't make for a productive editing session.****Yo, hit me up on tumblr if you would like updates (and silly reblogs of practically every fandom because I have no life and somehow manage to watch everything) –**** .com****You'll also find me there should this get taken off FFnet with the mature crackdowns. **

**I don't know what constitutes being over the line as I saw something that seemed pretty tame get deleted but should that happen to this little fic I'll set myself up an AO3 account and will post the link to that shortly. If you want to be notified of where to find this should it get taken off, PM me and I'll keep your username for safe keeping to send a new link should it go!**

**HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON.**


End file.
